An arrangement for applying an adhesive to a product surface is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,943, which essentially comprises a spray apparatus and a preparation device for the adhesive functionally connected therewith, as well as an air injection device, which is connected via at least one conduit with a spray head, wherein either a nozzle body, which is embodied in the shape of a disk and fastened by a screw-on cap on the latter, or a cap embodied as a nozzle body, are arranged on the spray head. The nozzle body, which is penetrated by an outlet opening, is provided with several bores, which are distributed in the circumferential direction and are oriented parallel in respect to a frustoconical tip and obliquely in the direction of the exiting thin stream of spray, from each of which an air jet is directed against the exiting thin stream of adhesive spray and the latter is applied in the approximate shape of a spiral to the product surface to be sprayed.
Further, similar arrangements with appropriately embodied spray devices for the spiral-shaped application of a thin stream of adhesive spray to a product surface are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,602, U.S. Re-issued Pat. No. 33,481 and International Patent Publication WO 94/04282, in which the spray head is respectively provided with a nozzle body, which is embodied in the shape of a disk and held by a screw-on cap or the like.
The individual elements of the spray device of the known arrangements, in particular those of the spray head, have a relatively complicated structural design, wherein the nozzle body respectively arranged on and fastened to the spray head and the bores arranged therein has respective production tolerances, which cause an uneven spiral application, and in addition require a fresh time- and cost-consuming readjustment after the nozzle body has been changed.